onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 43
Chapter 43 is titled "Introducing Sanji" from the ''One Piece'' manga. Cover Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! Vol. 7: "Crash Landing at the Island of Odd Beasts" The inhabitants of the island seem curious of the odd newcomer. Short Summary Arrival at Baratie restaurant and his special waiter Sanji. Long Summary As the crew approaches the Baratie, a floating restaurant shaped like a fish, the Marine Iron Fist Fullbody appears entertaining a young lady. Johnny and Yosaku hide as to not be seen while Johnny cries over loosing to the captain of a crew that has only existed for few days old. Fullbody acknowledges he knows who the bounty hunting pair are and insults them, they try to attack him but are pummeled for their efforts off-screen. Luffy insults them for "sucking" at what they are. Fullbody gives them a warning he is off duty and won't defeat them this time, however if they are a problem again he will simply beat them. When Jonny fell to the ground, wanted posters flew out of his pocket, Nami picks one up and is suddenly distant. Despite what he said, Fullbody goes back on his word and decides to sink their ship. Luffy blows up like a ballon thanks to his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers and sent the cannonball back. However he misses and hits the Baratie. Inside, Fullbody and his date for the day are enjoying a meal, she notices all eye are on him but he flatters he by saying all eyes are on her. He then drinks some wine and attempts to identify it askign for confirmation from the waiter, but the wine he ordered ahead of his date was not the wine he was given and the waiter turns out to be the assistant chef. Having being left red faced, Fullbody gets commants from his date. Meanwhle Luffy is pulled up by Zeff the head chef. A deal is struck that Luffy must work for 1 year to repay his debt. Luffy's crew wonders where Luffy has got up to. Fullbody attempts to get his own back at Sanji by putting a fly in the soup he was given. Sanji flirts with his date and when the insect is pointed out, Sanji passes it off and just says he isn't an insect expert. With his date now laughing in his face, Fullbody smashes the table to the ground. Sanji just passes it off, saying he can take the insect off since its not important as Fullbody has finished his meal anyway. With his date screaming to stop, Fullbody goes to hit Sanji, the other chefs beg Sanji to not react. Fullbody is left bloodstained as Sanji beats his ideals as a chef into him He passes a comment that he should not belate a chef in the middle of the sea as it is suicide. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Baratie is introduced in full. *Fullbody is introduced. *Sanji and Zeff are introduced. *Luffy accidently damages the Baratie which causes him to work for a year for repairs. Characters Anime Episode 20 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 43